Deeply Affected Poems
by Peace215
Summary: Was Aren't we just friends. Poems collected refering to Rogue and or Remy in someway. Please read and review...feedback much needed!
1. Aren't we just friends?

Aren't We Just Friends?  
  
People see you and me joking  
We brush them off  
We're nothing more than friends.  
  
People see you and me sitting close  
We shrug it off  
We're nothing more than friends.  
  
People see you and me flirting  
We laugh it off  
We're nothing more than friends.  
  
People see you holding me  
We ignore them  
We're nothing more than friends.  
  
People see you hugging me  
You make jokes  
I wonder  
Aren't we just friends?  
  
People say 'we look good together'  
You roll your eyes  
I ponder it  
Aren't we just friends?  
  
People see you and me together  
They say "How cute"  
You say "Buzz off"  
I stay silent  
We were just friends, but ...now?  
  
You try to kiss me  
I back away  
We were just friends  
But what are we now?  
  
You try to kiss me again  
I give in  
If you kiss me will you regret it?  
If I kiss you will you run?  
Weren't we just friends?  
  
We were friends  
But what are we now?  
Are we more or less?  
  
Don't kiss me again.  
If you don't mean it like that,  
You shouldn't kiss me like this.  
I might just enjoy it.  
  
And that I don't want.  
Our friendship will end.  
So don't kiss me again.  
  
An: I wrote this for school but the inspiration for it was Rogue and Remy. Of course it's Au-ish, in the fact that he would tell his friends off. Basically, they're at school and they're the best of friends until Remy wants to take it a bit farther, but Rogue doesn't want to because that's the end of their friendship. D'ccord? D'ccord! (Alright? Alright!) I take french, sue me. And maybe I could put more up having to do with Remy and Rogue, the in the same place mind you. There's one I wrote for myself that reminds me a bit of the Romy situation. You'll only find out if you review.  
  
And Yes the other story will be updated if not by tomorrow then by Tuesday at the latest. Writer's block's a bitch. Read and Review!  
  
Loves  
  
Peace215 


	2. What was his name?

**What was his name?**  
  
I saw him standing there.  
He glanced in my direction and smiled.  
My heart skipped a beat, until I realized it was for the girl behind me.  
The said heart shattered.  
I would never be his.  
I would never have him, feel him or have him look at me in that special  
way.  
We weren't supposed to be.  
Too different for words.  
He loved another as I loved for him.  
And the girl?  
In love with him.  
I was an outcast, the third wheel between the two.  
I could stop the lovers.  
But how?  
I wasn't as evil as it seemed.  
I wore a mask, had a shield and an icy personality.  
But it wasn't me.  
Love wasn't for me.  
It leaves you broke, weak, vulnerable.  
Words I would never want to describe me.  
They deserve each other even if it left me hurt.  
He would never be happy with me anyway.  
She could make him happy.  
The love they shared hurt me ever more.  
Love wasn't for me.  
The pain and loss cuts deeper than a knife.  
But the joy of it is incredible.  
It's like being in a room that's spinning, spinning out of control but  
feels natural.  
I regret not having him.  
I will always want him and me as more than friends but it's impossible.  
He's in love with her as is she.  
Their bond is wonderful.  
But sickening.  
When I see them hand in hand it hurts.  
When I hear them whisper comforting sweet-nothings to each other it hurts.  
Just having them near each other hurts.  
I try to ignore them.  
But they seem to follow me around, displaying their love for the whole  
world to see.  
Life was teasing me.  
Giving and showing forbidden fruits that were never to be eaten.  
How do you have a guy that doesn't see you as more than a friend?  
Was it some cruel unfair joke?  
My first love was taken by someone else.  
We never had a chance.  
But that was my luck.  
Can't love or be loved.  
People whisper behind my back about my inabilities.  
He shoes no attention to defend me.  
We're not meant to be nor will we be.  
He and her have a future planned unlike me.  
I'm stuck in the past.  
I'm not supposed to have a devoted, trustworthy guy.  
I'm supposed to be alone as always.  
I walk away from their meaningful gaze and I shudder.  
Sadness fills my heart and eyes.  
Tears were going to roll down my face if I didn't do something.  
I ran faster, faster until the school was a blur.  
My head got heavier with emotions.  
I leaned on the wall and my watery eyes gave way to my overburden feelings.  
The betrayal I felt stabbed at me.  
But why?  
Why would it hurt me if we were never together?  
Love was a stupid thing.  
It was like strings were holding my heart and whenever I felt, saw, heard  
him they were pulled.  
The pain hurts.  
The loniness hurts.  
Despair, depression, and frustration kicked in.  
I had been stupid to fall for him.  
He was taken and that was that.  
Only my heart wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried.  
I just wanted love and for life to be fair for once.  
But it didn't happen.  
I turned to leave and couldn't stop the freely flowing tears.  
I saw them together again.  
This time kissing.  
My heart couldn't take this.  
I couldn't take this.  
I turned on my heel.  
I vowed to never go through that again.  
I bumped into someone.  
My heart fluttered at the touch of his arms catching me.  
The warmth rekindled inside me and it spread.  
My ice cold heart melted at just one touch.  
On my sleeve must have been my heart.  
He looked concerned and he has just met me.  
The thoughts, hurt, and stabbing pain caused by my first love seemed to  
vanished.  
His eyes stared into mine and for a brief second he looked into my soul  
right through my shield.  
But how?  
He lifted me up and brought me up to his chest.  
I couldn't look into his eyes I was going to blush.  
I felt his warm breath on my face and nothing comforted me more.  
My head was spinning.  
My breaths were in short gasps.  
My heart did back flips.  
I was confused.  
How can you fall for someone at first glance and not know their name?  
The clouds surrounding my mind lifted and I saw him clearly.  
He smiled.  
I did too although I normally didn't.  
He had an effect on me.  
He bowed and walked off.  
I looked at his retreating form and knew then my first love was done and  
over.  
No more pain, only happiness.  
I felt my cheeks....they were burning.  
They burned more when I realized what he did to me.  
He made me blush.  
Now what was his name?  
  
An: In all honesty I wrote this after I had an experience like this back a  
few months ago. I found it again when I posted my first poem/story thing on  
here and I thought it sounded a lot like the Jean-Scott-Rogue-Gambit  
quadrilateral. It's supposed to be a poem, but it doesn't rhyme, it only  
has powerful wording to make you see how I was feeling if that makes any  
sense.  
Now I am going to take advice from Lady F, and Anamaniax. I am going to  
continue like suggested by both but I'm gonna go about with the different  
poems like Lady F wanted but the next poem will center around this one in  
Remy's point of view like Anamaniax wanted to see. Hopefully everyone likes  
this and will give me some feedback for I am a writer (just humor me) not a  
poet. Thanks again to all the people reviewing and inflating my ego...a  
dangerous thing.  
Much love  
_Peace215_


	3. A test

A TEST  
  
It hurts.  
  
The pain prickles inside me.  
  
I feel betrayed.  
  
The guy I liked wasn't for me.  
  
I look ugly and bitter, but I'm not!  
  
I have a good heart, and a sense of right and wrong.  
  
But he doesn't see that.  
  
Only the icy, cold appearance I show everyone else.  
  
My heart broke.  
  
It's pieces lay on the floor, crushed under my foot.  
  
I will never love.  
  
I can never be loved.  
  
I push everyone away.  
  
The pain is too much for my fragile form.  
  
I'm strong though.  
  
I'll survive.  
  
But a piece of hope dies today.  
  
The piece that was my faith in finding 'The One'.  
  
I should cry. I try, but my feelings are buried down too deep to recover.  
  
I won't shed a tear for him.  
  
He's not worth it. He is only a guy.  
  
Not the supreme ruler of all living things.  
  
My heart is vulnerable as is my body.  
  
But my appearance says otherwise.  
  
I show determination and persistance.  
  
My mask is on and I reel from the heartache.  
  
This was an obstacle of life,  
  
And I jumped it.  
  
AN: Yes I said Remy would be next, but I found this and I wanted to post it for Roguey. She is getting over her feelings for Scott in this one, and it shows that her emotions are buried, why do you think we never saw an actual outburst at Jean? She couldn't do it. No passion to back it up. That's my take on it anyway, read and review. Tell me what y'all are thinking out there!  
  
Peace215 


End file.
